Villians Have Feelings, Too
by Anna10327
Summary: Jessie & James seek advice from Ash, May, Misty, and Brock. Romantic advice. Misty & Brock help Jessie, while Ash & May help James. Rated T just in case.


**This is my first RocketShipping story. It also does have AdvanceShipping and GymShipping, but mostly RocketShipping. By the way, in this story, here are the ages:**

**Ash, Misty, & May- 17  
Brock, Jessie, & James- 22**

* * *

(Misty's POV)  
This morning, I heard a knock on the door. Unfortunately, since we were sitting down watching Family Guy (Ash, Brock, & May like that show, but I really just don't get it), none of us wanted to get up. But I decided to anyway. I opened the door, and I saw a person I never suspected would randomly come to my door. It was Jessie from Team Rocket.  
"Jessie, what are doing this time?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Twerp, I mean Misty, I'm not here for Ash's Pikachu. I just need some help. I never really considered us enemies, just friendly rivals. And I wondered if you guys, as friends, could help me.  
"But why did you come to us out of all people? You have James & Meowth, why not tell them?" Brock asked.  
"That's the problem, I can't tell them," Jessie said, like Brock was an idiot. Ash & May were still watching Family Guy. In the show, it got to the part of the episode when Stewie traveled back in time and stopped Brian from dying. Ash & May cried, and hugged each other. It's weird how a cartoon can make people cry.  
"Let's go upstairs, so we won't interrupt Family Guy for Ash & May," Brock suggested. So me, Brock, and Jessie went in an upstairs hall.  
"Okay, what's the problem, Jessie?" I asked, not actually believing this was happening.  
"I'm having a crush. On James." she confessed.  
"Oh, I know how it feels having a crush on your best friend. I felt that way about Brock for years, and we're dating." I said.  
"I know. That's why I came to you guys. I want James & I to be like you two. But I don't know what to do."  
"This won't be easy, but we'll help you. First of all, how long have you known James?" Brock asked. Jessie looked nostalgic.  
"Okay, here's the story." Jessie said.

* * *

_(Jessie's POV)  
We met on the first day of the school year at Pokémon Tech. The both of us were 10 years old. Our arch-enemies, Butch & Cassidy, hated us. Since they were both really popular, everyone else hated us too. We had no choice but to be friends with each other. I never talked to him until the first Friday of the school week. At recess, he sat on the bench next to me, with no one to play with.  
"You're lonely too, huh?" I asked. "Stupid old Cassidy has everyone thinking I'm a total loser."  
"Yeah, you might as well join the club. Butch did the same thing." he said.  
"Finally, I'm not the only one alone." I sighed with relief.  
"Nope. We can be alone together. What's your name, by the way?" he asked.  
"I'm Jessica Morgan. But call me Jessica and I'll kill you." I introduced myself.  
"I'm James Rochester. By the way, why is your hair messy?"  
"I'm not the richest person ever, okay?" I yelled.  
"Huh. Now that makes me feel horrible. You see, I grew up in the Rochester family. I'm very rich, and I wish we could trade lives now. Being rich isn't as awesome as it seems." James said.  
"What? Are you crazy? With all that money, you could probably own this entire school!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it is fun, unless your parents try forcing you to marry a girl you can't stand at such a young age. Oddly, that girl looked a lot like you. I'd marry you over Jezebel any day." James blushed after realizing what he just said.  
"That would be nice, actually. Being married to you, and living a happy life, without having to listen to my annoying dad and running his stupid Team Rocket business." I daydreamed.  
"Wait, your father owns Team Rocket?" James looked shocked.  
"Yes, he does. He abandoned me when I was a child, leaving my mom poor and raising me all by herself. I heard that he had a son named Ash Ketchum 5 years ago. Ash's mother was ditched, too."  
"I wish I never knew my parents. They were always so pushy, and forced me to marry a super annoying girl who would make me the perfect son they always wanted. Sorry, Mom and Dad, but if you wanted a perfect son, why am I related to you?" James asked no one in particular, in anger. I hugged him.  
"James, I know how it feels having horrible parents. My dad is very hostile and leaves poor women in the dust after having a child with them." I comforted him.  
"You know, Jessie, you're not that bad. I like you." James confessed. "My parents wouldn't like you, but never mind, I would probably marry you and not care what they have to say." I didn't think he was serious. But when I went to bed that night, I realized marrying him wouldn't really be bad at all. That's when I knew I loved James Rochester. When we both were 15, my dad, who is also my boss, asked us to join Team Rocket. I reluctantly agreed, and he gave us his talking Meowth. I might not have liked the job, but I sure loved having James & Meowth by my side. And the rest is history._

* * *

(Brock's POV)  
"Okay, Jess. That was actually a pretty good story! Misty & I will do whatever we can to help." I said. I was actually happy to help Jessie, because I realized that all Team Rocket was to us was friendly rivals.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jessie shouted. She hugged us very hard. Misty & I knew this wasn't a joke, because usually Jessie isn't a hugger.


End file.
